Môj zlobivý chlapec
by Oliverkriss
Summary: À la fin d'une mission en Sokovie. Pietro décide de rester quelques jours, Clint l'accompagne. [Hawksilver] rated M


**Un petit OS écris ce weekend**

 **Titre:** môj zlobivý chlapec

 **Perso principaux** : Clint Barton, Pietro maximoff

 **Pairing:** Hawksilver.

 **Genre:** One Shoot

 **Rating: M**

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

 **Résumé :** À la fin d'une mission en Sokovie. Pietro décide de rester quelques jours, Clint l'accompagne.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **môj zlobivý chlapec**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Je cours la clé dans la main, Sam vole au dessus de moi, je suis presque arrivé à la planque, j'entends la moto de Clint. J'entre dans la planque souterraine du Shield, je traverse le tarmac souterrain des quinjet, je longe le couloir et tourne dans la deuxième salle, à gauche où Steve nous attend patiemment. Il est occupé sur un ordinateur, il se retourne puis hoche de la tête, soulagé de me voir arriver. Je m'écroule à terre sur le dos. Steve me félicite puis contact le Shield. Les informations que contiennent la clé sont vitales.

Sam arrive et commence à parler, il me fatigue, si lui a un moteur pour se déplacer, moi j'utilise mon corps. Il déblatère à n'en plus finir... J'en peux plus que quelqu'un le fasse taire. Je suis encore allongé sur le sol, muet, épuisé. "Tais-toi un peu Wilson." Lâche Clint à ma grande joie.

\- Merci Clint... marmonne ai-je.

\- Bon... Allons y. Lance le chef.

\- Où ça?

\- Au QG. Me réponds Steve.

\- Déjà? Répliquais-je. Steve me regarde puis son regard dévie sur les deux autres. "Je pensais que... Qu'on allait rester un peu... La sokovie me manque."

\- Je comprends mais... Fury attend ces données. Dit Captain America.

\- Et je suis obligé de repartir avec vous?

\- Euh... Je suis désolé Pietro. Dit-il sans me regarder.

\- Comment ça? J'ai 25 ans... Je suis un adulte.

\- Le Shield... Ne préfère pas que vous voyagez seul ta soeur et toi. Informe Sam.

Je tourne la tête sur le côté. Je me faisais une telle joie de revenir ici. Je pensais y retrouver mes amis. "Très bien." Murmurais-je. Je sors mon Stark phone et annule ma soirée.

\- Que fais-tu? Demande Steve.

\- J'annule ma soirée. Dis-je en soupirant.

\- T'avais vraiment prévu de rester? Demande t'il.

\- Je suis naïf... J'ai vraiment cru que j'aurais pu rester un peu.

\- Steve, on peut pas repartir demain? Demande Clint.

\- Fury attend ces données Clint. Steve me regarde, je le vois dans mon angle mort. "Je vais voir avec Fury comment on peut faire..."

\- Et si je restais... Sam a bien dit que le Shield ne veut pas qu'ils voyagent seul mais sj je reste, il le sera plus. Et je sais conduire un quinjet. Sam s'assoit, il attends la réponse de Steve.

\- Bien je vais informer Fury que vous restez. Sam... On y va. Lance le chef. Steve et Sam me saluent puis saluent Clint. Je reste allongé sur le sol. Clint s'assoit sur une vieille chaise. Quelques minutes silencieuse passent. "Ne t'eloigne pas trop... Je te laisse deux jours, ... Ça te va?"

Je me penche la tête en arrière, pour le voir. "Tu me laisses quartier libre?"

\- Je te fais confiance. Marmonne Clint.

\- Et toi? Tu vas faire quoi?

J'entends une longue respiration, puis lance. "Me ballader, découvrit ta Sokovie... Autrement qu'en temps de guerre." Ajoute l'archer.

\- Cool. Je me lève et renvoi un message à mes potes. J'appelle un taxi. Je suis tout excité. Clint s'en va. Je rejoins la station de taxi.

Il me faut 30 minutes pour arriver chez Karel. Slavomir est présent ainsi que Matej et Františka. Le couple est collé l'un à l'autre. Karel m'offre directement une bonne bière. Slavomir me pose plein de question à propos de Wanda. Slavko à toujours été un peu amoureux de ma sœur.

Matej va nous chercher des pizza. Ça fait du bien de les revoir. Je vois sur un cadre familial. Karel, ses parents et son frère Roman. "J'espère que t'es passé à autre chose." Le glisse mon ami d'enfance.

Je me tourne vers mon ami. "C'est vieux tout ça."

\- Alors explique-moi. Je pensais que tout se passait bien en Amérique. On a vu tes exploits tu sais.

Je souris seulement. "Les Avengers sont des gens exceptionnels. Même si certain parlent de trop, ils sont cool."

\- Tu dois courir le monde maintenant?

\- Je suis justement venu pour une mission. Avec trois Avengers.

\- T'aurais pu leur dire de venir, Slavko serait fou.

\- Je sais oui... Ils sont repartis, enfin deux d'entre eux. Clint est resté.

\- Clint?

\- L'archer.

\- Ah oui, ça me dit quelque chose. C'est pas l'homme que t'as sauvé? Je repense à Clint, c'est vraiment gentil qu'il s'est dévoué pour rester.

\- C'est ça... Matej revient avec les pizzas. On mange tout les cinq. Je repense à Clint. Je me demande qu'il fait. Slavko et Matej font jeu typiquement sokovien qui consiste à répété une phase, le suivant ajoute une autre phrase. Celui qui oubli un mot perd et bois.

Karel est parti coupé du saucisson et Františka est sur son téléphone. J'envoie un message à Clint.

P: Qu'est ce que tu fais?

C: J'attend le livreur et toi?

P: picole... T'aurais pu venir en fait.

C: T'inquiète pas.. dis-moi. Ils sont bons les Vietnamiens ici?

P: J'espère que tu parles de bouffe.

C: Mdr oui.

P: J'étais pas sûre.

C: Comment vont tes amis?

P: Bien...

Karel nous rejoins, je range mon téléphone. On fait un chi-fu-bois. Avec une limite de trois verres par jeux. Je perd qu'une fois. Je bois une borovicka. Le téléphone de Karel sonne, il se lève et s'éloigne. Je regarde les message de Clint.

C: tant mieux... fais gaffe à toi.

P: Donne moi l'adresse de la planque.

C: Hors de question.

P: Pour le taxi... J'ai peur de plus m'en souvenir. J'ai déjà trop bu.

C: Fait attention Pietro.

Karel revient à mes côtes. Roman arrive, je suis en stress total. Roman est le premier de mes mecs... C'est le premier tout court. Il voulait juste se taper un mec de plus. Je voulais ne plus être considéré comme un gamin. Et puis j'étais amoureux.

\- Ça va aller avec Roman ?

\- Oui... Bien sure... Je regarde l'heure. Je vais envoyer un message à mon collègue. Je sors mon téléphone.

P: je suis déjà bien amoché je crois...

C: Sacré Pietro.

P: Pas de ma faute, pris en embuscade.

C: Mais bien-sûr. Ça va aller?

C: Appel-moi si t'as un souci.

P: T'inquiète, Au pire je dors là-bas. Les parents de Karel ne sont pas là. Slavko s'assied à mes côtés, je range mon téléphone. Il recommence à me parler de ma sœur. Il a arrêté de picoler, c'est pas mon cas. Je me sers une borovicka avant que Roman arrive. J'en prends une deuxième. J'ai peur de succomber encore une fois. Roman m'a toujours plus. Je devrais peut-être partir.

Que pourrait-il se passer avec roman? Il est ici, je suis aux states et puis cet histoire ne mènerait à rien. Je l'aime plus au point d'établir une relation longue distance. Ai-je vraiment été amoureux de lui? J'en doute. Je l'aime bien mais c'est bien différent des sentiments que j'ai pour Clint. Je devrais peut-être le rejoindre. Je sors mon telephone.

P: J'en sais rien en fait... Tu crois je devrais te rejoindre...

C: Fais ce que tu veux Pietro. J'entends la voix de Roman. Je range mon téléphone il salut tout le monde et me sourit, puis me fait un clin d'oeil. On se dit quelques banalité. Matej joue aux cartes avec Slavko. Frantiska est à demi comateuse. Karel lance un jeu vidéo, je joue avec lui. Roman s'assoit à mes côtés, il roule un joint. Il engage la conversation.

\- Alors quoi de neuf?

\- Tu sais... Karel te dit tout non?

\- Tu es un héros y paraît.

\- Je suis loin d'être un héros.

\- J'ai sut que t'es sacrifié pour un mec. Je le regarde, il plonge son regard dans le mien. Il cherche à me faire dire quelques chose.

\- Tu l'as dis toi-même, je suis un héros c'est ce que font les héros.

\- C'est ton mec ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Ce type que t'as sauvé !

\- Non... C'est un collègue. Il me regarde de biais. "Quoi?"

\- La seule personne pour qui tu te sacrifierai, c'est ta soeur.

\- Comme quoi, tu me connais mal. Ça lance un froid entre nous, j'en ai bien conscience. Roman allume le joint et fume quelques taf avant de le passer à Karel. Roman le remplace au jeu. Matej et Slavko arrête de jouer aux cartes. Le joint tourne et les manettes de jeu aussi.

Je profite que Roman joue pour regarder si Clint m'a envoyé un message.

C: si tu veux que je vienne te chercher dis-le moi. Parcontre je suis à moto.

P: ça devrait aller.

P: t'aurais vraiment dû venir... J'aurais été plus tranquille.

C: pourquoi tranquille?

P: je suis trop naïf parfois.

C: tu me fais peur. Qu'est ce tu fais?

P: je fume, je joue, je bois.

C: fais attention à toi Pietro.

P: ça aurait été plus simple si tu avais été là.

C: tu veux que je vienne?

P: laisse tomber...

C: donne moi l'adresse!

P: 604/23 Sládkovičova, 038 42 Príbovce

Je range mon téléphone, roman s'assoit à mes côtés à nouveau, il passe son bras autour de mon cou. "Tu m'en veux miláčik?"

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Donc tu m'en veux. Dit-il en se mordant la lèvre. J'essaye de ne pas regarder ses lèvres. J'ai toujours faiblit face à elles.

\- Tu t'es servi de moi. Réplique ai-je.

\- T'avais pas l'air de refuser... Pietro... J'étais jeune. Me susurre t'il dans l'oreille.

\- C'était y a deux ans. Dis-je seulement.

\- Justement... J'ai muri. J'ai un boulot maintenant et même un appart. miláčik... Tu m'as manqué. J'ai voulu te rejoindre tu sais. Je détourne le visage. Il continu. "Tu comptais énormément pour moi. Je l'ai compris trop tard." Il passe sa main sous le col de mon t shirt. Il passe ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je frissonne. Je ferme les yeux.

\- Ne fais pas ça. Murmure ai-je. je ne veux pas mais, j'arrive pas à le repousser.

\- J'ai envie de toi. Mon coeur s'accélère.

\- Il prends mes lèvres... Il a toujours su bien embrasser. Je fond sous ses baisers. J'entends mon téléphone sonner. Je le sors, Roman lis par dessus mon épaule.

C: je suis là. Je regarde par deux fois le message.

\- C'est qui ce mec? Me dit-il en fronçant les yeux.

\- Mon...Mon collègue. Je dois y aller. Bafouille ai-je.

\- Reste-là. M'ordonne t'il en me retenant par le poignet.

\- Non... Il... Il est venu me chercher.. me defendis-je.

\- Vous êtes pressé?

\- Non mais... Je bafouille encore, j'ai tellement peur. Mon téléphone sonne. Je lis le message de Clint, la main de Roman agrippant toujours mon poignet.

C: T'es où? Réponds s'te plaît. Tu m'inquiètes.

Je me lève. Et le défait de son emprise. "Karel je ... Je vais y aller."

\- Déjà? Me dit-il.

\- Mon collègue est là.. et... Je bafouille encore et encore. Mon téléphone sonne à nouveau...

C: Tu sors où je rentre. Va falloir que tu prennes une décision. Je te laisse pas dehors dans ton état.

\- Il faut que j'y ailles. Dis-je en allant vers la porte. J'entends la sonnette de la porte, mon coeur s'emballe. Karel va ouvrir. Je reste debout, planté au milieu du salon. Je vois Clint entrer. Je lui souris. Il me sourit, soulagé de voir que je vais bien. Je m'avance vers lui, lui prend la main et le présente fièrement aux autres.

L'un après l'autre, ils se présentent. Roman passe son bras autour de mon cou. "Je suis ton petit ami." Lâche Roman. Mon coeur éclate. Je regarde Clint. Il fronce les yeux mais ne dis rien. Il me sourit faussement. j'aurais peut-être dû lui avouer que j'étais gay. J'ai toujours eut peur qu'il comprenne que je l'aime bien. Mais maintenant je suis au pied du mur. J'ai honte.

Roman m'emmène m'asseoir. Clint s'assoit face à moi. Karel lui passe un joint. Il refuse, mais accepte le verre de Slavko. On trinque tout ensemble. Il plonge son regard dans le mien. Roman devient moins possessif et je le repousse aussi. Clint a l'air de l'impressionner car il n'insiste plus depuis qu'il est là. On continu à picoler. J'enchaîne les verres. Clint profite un moment de l'absence de Roman pour venir s'asseoir à mes côtés.

\- Ça va? Je hoche la tête. "Tant mieux..."

\- C'est pas mon mec... Murmure ai-je.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux Pietro. Me dit-il.

\- C'est pas mon mec Clint... Ok, il s'est passé quelques chose mais c'est pas mon mec. Ajoute ai-je la tête baissée, j'ai vraiment trop honte.

\- T'inquiète pas je te crois... Arrête de boire.. ajoute t'il.

\- Je stress. Me defendis-je.

\- T'inquiéte pas je suis là... Dit'il seulement en me donnant une tape sur la cuisse. "Arrête de fumer aussi." M'ordonne t'il ensuite. Je relève les yeux sur lui et je sers son cou dans mes bras. Il a l'air surpris en premier lieu mais m'entoure finalement le buste aussi. "Tu veux qu'on s'en aille?"

\- Non... Mais ne bouge pas, ne le laisse pas s'assoir à côté de moi. Lui demande ai-je.

\- Comme tu veux... Glisse t'il.

\- Il va rien te faire. Murmure ai-je.

\- Il me fait pas peur tu sais. Dit-il en ricanant.

Je relève les yeux sur lui. Et lui sourit amplement. "Je t'aime Clint." Lâche ai-je sans réfléchir. "Enfin... Je... Tu es un bon ami... Et... J'ai confiance en toi... Ses sokoviens... Je ne leur ressemble plus mais ce sont mes amis... Tu comprends.."

\- Chutt, calme-toi. J'ai bien compris. On reste une petite demi heure... Et on s'en va. Et arrête de boire... On est à moto.. Je hoche de la tête, souriant mes bras toujours autour de son cou.

Roman revient, je me détache tout de même de Clint mais mon archer ne bouge pas, il reste à mes côtés. On discute pendant une heure puis Clint annonce qu'on doit partir. Je dis au revoir à mes potes. Roman me lance un regard noir. Clint passe son bras autour de mon cou, je souris. Fiers d'être aussi bien accompagné. On grimpe sur sa moto. On retourne à la planque. Je me cramponne à lui solidement.

À la planque, il m'aide à aller jusqu'a la salle de repos collectif. Il n'y a pas grand chose dans cette planque souterraine. C'est juste une halte. Il a trois lit superposé de deux couchettes. Une table, six chaises. De quoi faire réchauffer un repas. Du matériel de survie. Des ordinateurs. Et un fauteuil. Il m'assoit dans un fauteuil. "Tu as faim?" Je dis non. Avec la tête puis lui sourit.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Speedy. Qu'est ce que tu veux? Demande Clint. Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre sa phrase

Je me mords la lèvre. "Chips"

\- J'ai pas ça. Il y a plein de truc lyophilisé. Des boîtes de conserve. Mais pas de chips.

Je n'ai envie de rien. La seule chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est de lui. "On boit un dernier verre. Juste à deux."

\- Un shooter alors. Lance Clint.

Je souris. Je le vois aller vers le garde manger puis revenir avec une bouteille de vodka. Puis pose deux verres à terre. Il les remplit puis attrape un verre qu'il me tends. On trinque tout les deux et buvons cul sec. "Allez au dodo maintenant." Il se penche pour m'aider. Je lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrasse, il se laisse faire à moitié, sûrement pour ne pas me contrarier. Il rompts le baiser, m'attrape dans ses bras et me dépose dans un lit.

\- Bonne nuit Gamin. Chuchote t'il.

\- Bonne Clint. Prononce ai-je les yeux déjà clos.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Je me réveille avec un gros mal au crâne. J'essaye d'appeler Clint mais je ne sais même pas si je parle en anglais ou en sokovien. J'entends une porte se déverouiller. J'entends Clint marcher . "Clint..."

\- Tu veux un café ?

\- Hummm. J'entends la bouilloire se mettre en route puis des pas venant vers moi. Il s'assoit sur mon lit.

\- Tu te sens bien?

\- Mal au crâne.

\- Je vais voir dans l'aile médical. Bouge pas. Je l'entends à nouveau marcher. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va éclater. Je me redresse doucement puis ouvre les yeux. Je me traîne jusqu'à la bouilloire. Je fouille les armoire et repére les sachet de café soluble. J'en verse dans les tasses puis ajoute de l'eau. Je me traîne jusqu'à la table. Je regarde ce café noir. Clint revient.

\- J'ai fouillé les placard, ya de quoi soigner toute la sokovie ici. Ça doit être une unité d'alerte sanitaire. J'ai trouvé de l'aspirine. Je l'attrape dans la main mais reste bloqué en mode zombie. Il va vers l'évier, me sert un verre et le pose sur la table, il s'assoit face à moi.

\- Prends çà Pietro et bois ton café.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- C'est pas grave.

\- Je t'ai fais déplacer pour rien.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi... J'allais pas te laisser seul dans ton état.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Arrête Pietro et prend ton aspirine. Il se sert un café et s'installe à nouveau face à moi.

Je lève enfin les yeux il me sourit. "Je suis désolé pour Roman. Il a toujours été... T'as dû te demander où tu étais tombé..."

\- Ce sont tes amis. Ils sont sympa... Dans l'ensemble.

\- Roman est pas un mec bien. Il a toujours été dans les mauvais plan.

\- Karel est très sympa.

\- C'est mon meilleur ami, c'est normal. On se connait depuis tout petit. On a fait les 400 coups ensemble jusqu'à ce que Roman...

\- C'est ton ex?

\- Oui... Enfin ... D'ailleurs... Je... Je suis désolé que tu l'ai su comme ça.

\- Savoir quoi?

\- Que je suis gay! T'as dû être choqué.

\- Choquer c'est pas le mot que j'emploirais. ...

\- T'as pensé quoi?

\- Déjà... Je le savais... C'est ce que je me suis dis en premier et ensuite... Tu mérites vraiment mieux que ça Pietro. Je me mords la lèvre, il ne m'en veut pas. "Pourquoi tu nous l'as jamais dis?"

\- Les gens changent quant ils savent. Je voulais pas que ... Tu sais, au lycée j'ai été pointé du doigt... Roman n'est pas gay. Il se tape tout ce qu'il bouge. Alors forcément quant ça s'est sut qu'on avait couché ensemble. J'ai été pointé du doigt ... cétait moi le pėdé, pas lui... Je bois mon aspirine, il reste silencieux, je reprends. "Tout mes amis se sont éloignés de moi. Même Slavko. Matej lui, à joué profil-bas. Enfin quand ma soeur n'était pas là. Il me snobait tout de même... Il y a que Karel qui est resté... Il connaît son frère...

\- On est pas des gamins Pietro, on aurait comprit.

\- Cap le sait. C'est le seul qui le soit. Mis à part Wanda.

\- Pourquoi lui?

\- Je sais pas... J'ai confiance en lui.

\- Et pas en moi?

\- Toi c'est différent. Je voulais pas que... Tu crois que... Je t'aimais bien.

\- Et Cap non, tu t'es pas dis ça?

\- Je me suis pas sacrifié pour lui.

\- Mouais, vu comme ça. Clint se lève et fouille les placard.

\- Je suis désolé Clint pour mes geste... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. De t'avoir embrasser.

\- T'inquiète pas va. t'es pas le premier. Il sort un paquet de galette.

\- Comment ca?

\- Parfois les missions nécessitent qu il faille se sacrifier. J'ai dû en embrasser des mecs et pas qu'un seul. T'inquiète... il se retourne et me tends une galette. "Tiens.. mange ça.." J'attrape la galette de riz complet. Je mastique lentement. "Il y a un lavabo et des toilettes. Prend ton temps, je vais contacter le Shield. Pour leur donner un signe de vie."

Clint s'en va vers les quinjet. Je vais me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Je sors ensuite et m'assois sur un lit. Je reçois un message de Karel. Il demande si je mange avec lui ce midi. Il est avec Slavko. J'attends que Clint revienne. Il me dit qu'il a repérer une compagnie d'archerie. Il y allait y faire un tour et qu'il me rejoindrait peut-être après. Que je devrais profiter de mes amis.

Je me prépare, prend un taxi et rejoins Slavko et Karel.

Il me faut 35 minutes pour arriver au rendez-vous. Ils m'attendent devant le resto. Ils ont l'air d'être encore plus fatigué que moi. On se met à table et déjeunons tranquillement. Karel travaille dans un immeuble à côté comme informaticien, Slavko travail comme soudeur en électronique non loin de la. La conversation dérive de suite autour de la soirée d'hier..

\- Hey... Alors ça a été hier? Demandai-je.

\- Roman nous a cassé les couilles. Se plaint Slavko. Karel grimace lui aussi.

\- Ça m'étonne qu'à moitié. Lance ai-je en grimaçant moi aussi.

\- Et toi... Ça a été, vous dormez à l'hôtel? Demande Karel.

\- On a dormi dans une planque.

\- La classe. Ça doit être terrible, il y a des armes et tout. S'emballe Slavko.

\- Ouais... Et toi ça a été ce matin. Lui demande ai-je en retour en voyant sa tête décomposée.

\- Je suis naze, j'ai rien foutu ce matin ... Tu as le bonjour de ma soeur. Me répond t'il.

\- Ah cool. Comment elle va?

\- Ça va... Elle bosse avec moi. Tu restes combien de temps?

\- Quelques jours, je pense qu'on partira demain.

\- Il a l'air sympa Clint. Lâche Karel.

\- Il l'est... Je sors mon téléphone pour voir si j'ai un message de lui, rien, je le pose sur la table. On vient juste de finir de manger. Karel va aux toilettes. Slavko regarde les réseau sociaux. J'en profite pour envoyer un message à Clint.

P: J'espère que tu t'es pas perdu?"

Karel revient on reprends la conversation. La conversation dérive sur New York. Je leur parle des restaurants, des boîtes de nuit, des rues blindés, de la nuit new yorkaise, des métros. Des building. De l'ambiance. Ils en sont presque jaloux. Je les comprends... La sokovie est vraiment un pays pauvre. Clint me répond.

C: Ça va j'ai réussi à trouver la compagnie. Tout va bien pour toi?

P: Ça va. On vient de finir de manger, on va aller boire un verre en terrasse.

C: Ok cool.

P: Tu peux nous rejoindre.

C: Profite de tes amis. Je souris au message. Et range mon potable avant de débarrasser mon plateau.

Après ce repas sympathique, on va se boire un verre sur les terrasses. Il fait bon ce midi, c'est agréable. Nos conversations dérivent sur nos anciens amis, ce qu'il sont devenus, certain sont tombés bien bas. Je me dis que si je serai resté, je ferais sûrement parti de ces mecs. C'est au bout de 20 minutes que je ne sais déjà plus quoi leur dire. Nous ne nous ressemblons plus. Je le demande comment va clint. Ce qu'il fait. Je décide d'envoyer un autre message.

P: Tu atteints toutes tes cibles?

C: C'est une vrai question?

P: N on ... Je sais que c'est le cas.

C: Bah voilà. Tu sais bien que je rate jamais ma cible.

P: Tu es le meilleur.

C: Oh un compliment de ta part!

P: *Sourire*

P: On fini nos bière. Karel repart au taf. Slavko reste avec moi. Il veut aller faire un billard. Tu le rejoins?

C: Je termine à foutre la raclée au capitaine d'archerie et j'arrive

P: *Mdr*

Avec Slavko on va se faire un billard. Je suis toujours aussi nul au billard mais lui aussi alors on rigole bien tout les deux. Il me parle encore de ma soeur. Est ce que je dois lui dire qu'elle a quelqu'un ? Ça le tuerais je crois. On rit bien tout les deux, Slavko est très naturel et se fout royalement du regard des autres. Mon coeur s'accélère lorsque je vois Roman entrer. Il vient directement vers nous, prends ma queue et entre une boule. "Toujours aussi fort au billard à ce que j'vois." Se moque t'il.

Je soupire seulement. Slavko commande trois bières. On arrête de jouer on s'installe à table. Sur les banquettes, Roman se met face à moi. Il arrête pas de me faire des clin d'oeil. Il me fait même du pieds, il me fatigue. Je sors mon téléphone.

P: Tout va bien pour toi?

C: Je lui fout une putain de raclée. Et toi?

P: Roman s'est inscrusté. Il me fatigue.

C: Tien le coup, tu mérite mieux.

P: C'est facile à dire, il est très insistant.

On termine nos bières et je prétexte que je dois rejoindre Clint mais Roman à du mal à me croire, il me retient. Slavko nous emmène dans le bars de son frère. On remonte le centre ville et j'envoie un message discrètement à Clint.

P: Je suis déchiré, viens me chercher.

Je lui ments ouvertement mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Me dis-je. Je range mon téléphone et dit bonjour Matulaškö. Le bars de Matúš est un bar extérieur. Je m'installe face à lui, comme tout mes amis, il a vu nos exploits et me félicite, Roman s'intalle à mes côtés. Il passe son bras autour de mon cou, j'essaye de l'esquiver. Il essaye de m'embrasser le cou, je me lève et pars aux toilettes. Je regarde mes messages.

C: J'arrive. Je soupire de soulagement. J'ai le cœur qui tambourine. Roman me fout la trouille. Slavko et Matúš voient bien que je ne veux pas, mais ils ne s'en mêlent pas. J'essaye de prendre beaucoup de temps aux toilettes et les rejoins. Roman repasse aussitôt son bras autour de mon cou. "Tu m'as manqué toi hier..."

\- Pas à moi. Réplique ai-je.

\- Menteur... Je suis sûre que tu t'es branlé comme un fou en pensant à moi. Me susurre t'il.

\- Lâche-moi Roman. Arrête... J'entends un bruit de moto, regarde en direction du son et aperçois Clint. Je ne suis pas le seul à regarder en sa direction. Il a une de ses classes. La Honda aux allures sportive noir mat ne passe pas inaperçu. Il s'arrête brusquement et descends de la moto. Roman regarde lui aussi et je vois son visage perdre son sourire lorsque Clint enlève son casque intégral et qu'il s'aperçoit que c'est lui.

Il marche d'un pas assuré vers nous. Et commence par serrer la main à Slavko, suivi de Roman qui enlève donc son bras de mon cou puis Clint s'installe à mes côtés. Il passe son bras autour de mon cou et me dépose un baiser sur la joue.

J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. On décide de s'installer à une table. Clint s'assoit à mes côtés, repasse son bras autour de mon cou. Il prend appui sur ma cuisse de sa main gauche et me chuchote à l'oreille. "Il t'emmerde encore?" Je hoche simplement de la tête. "Souris et laisse-moi faire."

Je souris et le regarde tout de même. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade, je suis surpris et en même temps je dois faire semblant de ne pas l'être. Il rompts le baiser puis me caresse la nuque.

Slavko me regarde ahuri, le pauvre ne comprends plus rien. Roman lui, à la haine, je le vois dans ses yeux.

\- T'aurais pu nous le dire que vous étiez ensemble. Lâche Slavko déçu que je lui ai menti.

\- Personne n'est au courant. On préfère rester discret. Je profite que personne me connait. Nous défends Clint.

Je souris face à l'aisance de Clint de mentir.

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble? Demande Slavko.

\- un petit moment. Chuchote Clint en plongeant son regard dans le mien. "Depuis qu'il m'a sauvé, c'est un héros." Déclare t'il. "C'est mon héros."

Je sens mes joues rougir. "Tu me gènes Clint."

\- Ne le sois pas. Ajoute Clint en retirant son bras. Il se remets correctement.

Roman n'a encore rien dit. Je le vois bouillonner. Il fini par s'en mêler lui aussi. "je pensais que vous n'étiez pas ensemble. C'est ce que tu m'as dis hier non?"

\- Tu l'as dis toi même. Ma soeur est la seule pour qui je me sacrifierai. Elle et l'amour de ma vie. Dis-je en regardant Clint.

Clint sourit amplement et ajoute. "Je lui dois ma vie... Alors je lui donne mon cœur."

\- c'est de l'amour forcée. Nous sort le jaloux de service.

Clint lâche mon regard et accroche le regard de Roman. "Pour tout te dire... J'étais déjà fichu avant qu'il se sacrifie... il se tourne vers moi et replonge son regard dans le mien. "Je pouvais pas, ne pas craquer face à son regard." Il me trouble. Il me perturbe. Je suis complètement sous son charme. Je l'étais déjà avant. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, je me mords la lèvre.

On reste un peu en terrasse à quatres. Clint est parfait dans le rôle du petit ami. Roman à l'air de faire la gueule mais je suis pas si sûre que ça le rebute. Slavko nous propose de faire un bowling. On accepte, Roman ne vient pas, je suis soulagé. Mais il nous faut toujours jouer le jeu. Clint est aux petits soins avec moi.

Au bowling, il fait un carton et joue les hommes parfait en m'apprenant a bien me placer et à faire des strikes. J'ai jamais autant été souriant depuis aujourd'hui. Si seulement ça pouvait être tout le jours ainsi. Si seulement c'était vrai. Slavko nous propose de venir manger chez lui ce soir avec sa famille. On accepte. Il est 17h lorsque Slavko nous laisse un peu. J'emmène Clint dans un parc non loin de chez Slavko.

Le parc est un parc de fauche tardif, il y a des hautes herbes. Je m'allonge sur le sol, ferme les yeux et sent la terre tourner. Je me repose. "Merci." Chuchote ai-je. "Roman est très insistant et... "

\- T'inquiète pas... chuchote t'il aussi.

\- Tu dois regretter d'être resté ici, en Sokovie.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Tu dois jouer les garde du corps. Dis-je en grimaçant.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis resté Pietro. C'est pour faire attention à toi. Murmure t'il.

\- T'es pas obligé de venir ce soir... Je voudrais pas te mettre encore mal à l'aise.

\- Mal à l'aise? Moi? Je crois que le plus mal à l'aise des deux c'est toi.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu le sois... Et je viens avec toi... Si tu crois que je vais te laisser entre ses mains. Marmonne Clint.

\- Slavko n'est pas méchant. Le defendis-je.

\- Ouais mais Roman à le don de se trouver toujours au bon endroit. Ajoute Clint ce qui me fait sourire. Il est vraiment un ange gardien.

Le silence nous prends, on se prélasse sur l'herbe. Les minutes défilent lentement. On écoute le bruit significatif de la nature. Clint rompt le silence. "Tu mérites bien mieux que ce gars." Je le regarde, il a les yeux fermés et s'est allongé dans la même position que moi.

\- Mais malheureusement, j'attire toujours ce genre de gars. Lui avoue ai-je.

Clint ouvre les yeux également et tourne sa tête pour me regarder. "Peut être que c'est toi qui est attiré par eux." Sa prase me peine. Il a l'air de dire que les mauvais garçon attirent les mauvais garçon.

\- Peut-être bien. Dis-je en regardant le ciel.

\- Tu aimes peut-être les mauvais gars aussi. Ajoute t'il. Ça confirme ce que je pensais.

\- Tu penses ? Bafouille ai-je en pensant qu'il fait parti de ses mecs là alors.

\- Je sais pas, à toi de me le dire.

\- Pas depuis ultron. Murmure ai-je.

\- Pourquoi depuis ultron?

\- Tu peux n'être attirer que par de mauvais garçon si tu n'as pas encore rencontré de mec bien. Annonce ai-je. Je tourne la tête et ajoute pour me défendre. "J'avais pas de comparaison."

\- Maintenant tu en as? Dit-il en tournant la tête. Il plonge son regard dans le mien.

\- Je connais bien plus de gens bien à présent. Murmure ai-je.

\- Tant mieux alors. Il me sourit puis enchaîne. "On doit aller chez lui à quel heure?"

\- Vers 18h30. Il habite juste à côté. Je regarde à nouveau le ciel. "T'es pas obligé de venir. Ce sont mes mauvais garçons pas les tiens." Ajoute ai-je légèrement sur la défensive.

\- Oui mais moi je suis un gars bien, je t'abandonne pas... Surtout maintenant que tu as pris conscience que tu mérites tellement mieux qu'eux. Chuchote t'il. Je suis pas sûre de ça. Me dis-je. Je suis pas sûre de mériter un mec tel que lui. Je suis un mauvais mec de sokovie. J'ai le droit qu'à un voyou sokovien. Le silence reprend son chemin. On attend patiemment qu'il soit l'heure d'aller chez slavko.

Il est 18h20 lorsqu'on se lève on y va doucement à pieds. Arrivé devant chez Slavko. Clint m'attrape la main. Je le regarde surpris et il se marre, je ris aussi. Slavko nous ouvre la porte. On rentre puis ses parents arrivent. Il regarde Clint comme un dieu.

\- Pietro oh, si vyhral jackpot. to je trieda. Lance la mère de Slavko. [oh pietro, tu as gagné le gros lot. il est classe.]

\- To je Američan. Lâche seulement le père. [c'est ça les américains.]

\- Je to krásne. Reprends la mère en souriant pleinement. [il est beau.]

\- A predovšetkým to vyzerá veľmi úctivý vzduch. Relance le père. [et surtout il a l'air très respectueux.]

\- Je to Avengers. to je lukostrelec, že Pietro uložený. Ajoute fièrement Slavko. [c'est un avengers. C'est l'archer que Pietro a sauvé.]

\- Bol by som tiež uložené na vašom mieste. Me dit madame Grečkavÿ. [je l'aurais sauvé aussi à ta place.] Je rougis face à l'entrain de madame Grečkavÿ. Clint rougit également sans comprendre.

\- Mama sa zastaví si dať v pohode Pietro. Lâche Slavko qui me voit rougir. Clint me regarde confus. Il ne comprends pas un mot. [maman, arrête tu mets à l'aise Pietro.]

\- Ste veľa šťastia Pietro. Dit la mère en pinçant ma joue. [Tu as beaucoup de chance Pietro.]

\- Ja viem, Clint je perfektný. Murmure ai-je en regardant Clint. Il me sourit sans rien comprendre. [Je sais, Clint est parfait.]

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils racontent ? Demande tout de même Clint.

\- Rien... Viens t'asseoir. Dis-je en voyant lsa mère nous inviter à s'asseoir. On s'assied à table et monsieur Grečkavÿ nous sert une borovicka. Clint pose sa main sur ma cuisse. Mon coeur bat la chamade mais à part sa main, caché par la table, il ne fait aucun autre geste envers moi. Sûrement par respect. Il est vraiment parfait.

La mère de Slavko nous sert à manger puis elle raconte quelques anecdotes que je dois traduire à Clint. Slavko parle anglais couramment je peux donc, pas lui mentir. Clint rit un peu de moi. Surtout quand elle raconte que je me suis retrouvé pendu par un pied en faisant du vélo. Le vélo dans un arbuste.

En fin de repas, Slavko reçoit un message de la part de Matej. Lui et Františka sortent ce soir. Slavko propose qu'on se joignent à eux en anglais pour que Clint comprenne.

\- C'est à toi de voir. Me dit seulement Clint.

\- J'en sais rien. Marmonne ai-je.

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas?

\- Roman pourrait insisté.

\- Roman? Roman pödvànova? Dit la mère de Slavko. Clint lève les yeux vers la mère. Elle reprends. "Pödvànova nie sú tými správnymi ľuďmi. najmä Roman." [Les Pödvànova ne sont pas de bonnes personnes. Surtout ce roman.]

\- Que dit-elle? Me demande Clint.

\- Elle dit que Roman n'est pas un gars bien. Lui traduis-je.

\- Ça, je le sais déjà. Lance Clint. Il se tourne vers moi. "Il ne te touchera pas." Clint fronçe les yeux. "Il ne te manquera plus de respect, je t'assure... "

\- Mais je te crois. Dis-je troublé par son regard.

\- Bah, allons y. Je me mords la lèvre, j'aime comment il arrive à prendre les choses en main. On fini le repas en riant encore puis on va directement rejoindre Matej. Slavko nous rejoindra dans une petite demi-heure.

Sur la moto, j'en profite pour serrer Clint contre moi. Ce sera peut-être une des seuls fois que je peux profiter de lui.

On arrive au bars. Matej et Tìka sont là. On boit un verre tout les quatres Clint reste à mes côtés. Après le premier verre, Slavko arrive enfin, on reprends tous un verre. Clint reste discret mais lorsque je me lève pour aller au bar. Je me retrouve face à Roman. Il m'aide à prendre les verres. Clint fronce les yeux en nous voyant arriver.

On boit le deuxième verre, Tìka va danser, elle m'emmène avec elle, j'emmène Clint avec moi. On rit tout les trois. On se moque légèrement d'un homme à moitié bourré qui danse n'importe comment. Matej arrive et Clint va chercher nos verres puis il revient dans mon dos, en passant ses bras autour de mon cou. J'attrape mon verre puis je sent ses lèvres sur mon cou. J'en frissonne. "Qu'est ce que tu fais?"

\- Ton gars te matte le cul. Il peut plus le voir maintenant. Je me retourne à moitié hilare, mais lui ne rit pas, il attrape ma nuque et m'embrasse langoureusement. Je le laisse faire et en profite moi aussi.

On continu à danser et à rire puis revenons à table. Roman fait la gueule, mais Clint, lui est souriant. Il n'arrête pas de titiller Roman. En fait, il prends plaisir à le faire chier. Entre ses chuchotements dans l'oreille. Ses baiser dans le cou. Ses mains qui glissent sur mes cuisses. Et sur mon dos. Et puis le regard de tueur que Clint lui lance, je suis anges. C'est au bout du quatrième verre que je commence à plus trop marcher droit. Je vais aux toilettes.

Clint me rejoins lorsque je me passe les mains sous l'eau.

\- Ça va? Me demande t'il.

\- Oui... Je crois qu'il a comprit...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a comprit? Me demande Clint, appuyé sur le lavabo.

\- Qu'il n'a pas moyen. Dis-je seulement.

\- Humm. Lâche Clint en se plaçant derrière moi. Il m'entoure le cou et embrasse mon cou encore une fois.

\- Clint... Dis-je en me retournant.

\- Pietro... Je t'avais dis qu'il ne te touchera plus. Ajoute t'il ensuite. Il prends mes lèvres et m'embrasser' encore. Je rompts son baiser, me retourne face aux miroirs et attrape une serviette jetable pour m'essuyer les mains. Je baisse les yeux, j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade lorsque je croise son regard dans le miroir.

\- Ça va pas? Dit-il en voyant que je rougis.

\- Si... Si.. si.. bafouille ai-je le cœur battant à toute allure.

Clint passe ses bras à nouveau autour de ma nuque. "Roman ne te fera plus jamais de mal, crois moi." Il m'embrasse encore une fois le cou.

\- Y'a personne autour de nous. T'es pas obligé de jouer le jeu même aux toilettes tu sais. Dis-je seulement.

\- J'en avais juste envie. Je déglutit péniblement. Que veut-il me faire comprendre? Je prends peur et me détache de lui. Je retourne à table en utilisant un tout petit peu mon pouvoir. Roman profite que Clint n'est pas encore là, pour s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il pose sa main sur ma cuisse. Je l'enlève mais il la repose. "Je sais que t'en as envie." Me dit cet enflure. Je me lève brutalement et repére Clint qui a l'air de bouillonner en voyant la scène. Je vois son regard se durcir. "Je vais le tuer." Lâche t'il lorsque je le rejoins. Il me fait peur, il en est capable. Je lui attrape le visage et l'embrasse tendrement. Il passe ses bras autour de mon corps et me sert contre lui. Il rompts le baiser puis regarde par dessus mon épaule. "Il a de la chance..." Murmure t'il visiblement très remonté contre lui.

\- C'est moi qui ait de la chance de t'avoir. Avoue ai-je. Je passe les bras autour de son cou et le sert fort. Sa main atterrit sur mes cheveux. Il me les caresses tendrement.

\- Je te lâche pas. Me chuchote t'il. Il attrape mon visage entre ses mains. "On va y aller... Sinon je vais le buter. J'ai horreur qu'on manque de respect à quelqu'un." Je hoche seulement de la tête en me demandant si je comprenais quelque chose à ce qu'il était en train de se passer. On joue toujours un jeu là?

Clint passe son bras autour de mon cou et m'emmène vers mes amis. Je sers la main à tout le monde. Clint fait de même sans oublier un regard tueur envers Roman. On sort du bar, son bras toujours autour de mon cou.

À peine la porte de sortie franchit, il me dépose un baiser sur la joue et se détache de moi. "Tu connais d'autre bar? Ils ne vont pas gâcher ta soirée, je t'assure."

Je souris. "Il n'y a que Roman qui est con."

\- C'est vrai, mais les autres le sont aussi quelques part.

\- Ce sont mes amis Clint. Dis-je outré par sa phrase en me stoppant net.

\- Ces amis qui laisse Roman te toucher alors qu'ils savent que t'en as pas envie. Je baisse les yeux confus. Pourquoi il a toujours raison. "Allez viens." Me dit-il en m'attrapant la main pour tourner dans une rue adjacente.

On se lâche la main puis entrons dans un bar, enfin plutôt un karaoké. La plupart des chansons sont en slovaque mais on en trouve en anglais. On trouve un duo. On ne connait pas cette chanson mais on se lance tout de même. On n'a pas du tout gérer mais on se marre bien, c'est le principal.

On se prend un verre puis un deuxième puis on fini par sortir du karaoké. On marche tout les deux en riant encore de nos performances ratées. Puis avant d'atteindre la moto, Clint me bloque contre un vieux container et m'embrasse à pleine bouche... Je suis tellement surpris que mes bras reste le long de mon corps et mes yeux reste ouvert. Il rompts le baiser.

\- Qu'est ce que... Bafouille ai-je.

Il regarde à gauche, puis me regarde. "J'ai cru voir Roman. Désolé."

\- Mensonge. Dis-je en fronçant les yeux.

\- Ah bon? Dit-il en grimaçant. "Peut-être." Avoue t'il finalement avant de rire. Je l'accompagne dans son fou rire et avance vers la moto.

Sur la route, j'ai le cerveau a l'envers. Premièrement je suis pas à jeun, en plus de ça, Clint me perturbe, ses réactions me perturbent.

On arrive à la planque. Clint gare la moto et s'en va sans rien dire. Je reste à bloquer sur lui. Je pose mon casque sur la moto et me remémore toute cette soirée. Et cet après midi aussi. C'était vraiment qu'un jeu pour lui? Je le rejoins avec mon pouvoir.

Il est assit sur le lit et enlève ses chaussures dans un silence déconcertant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demande ai-je appuyé sur le bâti de porte.

\- Rien, Je vais me coucher. Glisse t'il. Je me mords la lèvre. C'était bien un jeu donc.

\- Merci d'avoir jouer le jeu. Marmonne ai-je.

\- De rien. Dit-il en enlevant la deuxième chaussure.

\- Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger.

\- C'est loin d'être désagréable. Me répond t'il seulement.

\- Ouais.. à tel point que même sans Roman t'as continué.

\- Pour rester dans le rôle... au cas où? Se défend t'il.

\- Même en sortant du karaoké ? Clint ne dis rien et s'allonge tout habillé dans un des lits. Il reste un moment ainsi, je le regarde les mains sous sa nuque regardant le lit superposé au dessus de lui. Il tourne la tête vers moi.

\- tu vas rester debout toute la nuit?

\- Non... Chuchote ai-je en partant vers l'évier, je reprends nos verres de la veille et les remplit. "Tu bois un dernier verre slovaque avec moi?"

Clint se redresse puis pose ses pieds à terre. Il lève son regard et croise le mien. Il fini par se lever et attraper le verre que je lui tends. Il reste debout, le boit cul sec puis le pose sur la table.

Je m'assois sur une chaise, puis lui remplit son verre à nouveau. Il l'attrape et le pousse, il s'assoit sur moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ou dire. Il attrape mes lèvres. Sa main atterrit sur ma nuque, son autre main m'attrape la mâchoire et me fait basculer la tête vers l'arrière. Il m'embrasse la gorge, je frissonne et agrippe ses hanches fermement.

Clint remonte ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire puis me chuchote à l'oreille. "Je comprends mieux Roman à présent... "

\- Moi qui pensait que j'attirais que les mauvais garçons. Marmonne ai-je.

\- Je peux jouer les mauvais garçons si tu veux. Ronronne t'il.

\- Hum... Clint..

Il glisse ses mains sur mes pectoraux et enlève ma veste. Je redresse la tête, il en profite pour enlever mon t shirt. "Alors... Je joue les mauvais garçon ou pas?" Me demande t'il en reculant légèrement pour me caresser les pectoraux. Je me penche en avant et lui fait cambrer le buste. Je monte son t-shirt et embrasse ses pecturaux. Il enlève son t shirt et se plaque contre moi. Il passe sa main entre mes cheveux puis la glisse sur ma mâchoire. Il bascule mon visage pour me regarder. "J'ai envie de toi Pietro."

\- C'est ça ton côté mauvais garçon... Laisse moi rire.

Clint fronce les yeux puis se mord la lèvre. "Oh toi..." Dit-il ensuite. Il m'attrape la nuque de sa main et me mords le cou. Je gémis. Il descends sur ma gorge à nouveau puis sur ma clavicule. Il descend de mes cuisses et m'écarte les jambes, un long frisson me traverse le corps. Il se place entre mes jambes et m'embrasse tout le buste. Il passe sa langue sur mon téton puis le mordit légèrement. Je pousse un gémissement roc.

Il passe ses bras sous mes jambes et agrippe mes hanches. "Accroche toi à moi." Chuchote t'il. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Il se lève et me pose sans délicatesse sur la table.

\- T'es pas l'air d'un villain garçon. Lui lance ai-je pour le titiller dans son ego. Il me regarde et défait ma ceinture. Mon dos est plaqué sur la table froide. Je sens du liquide couler sur mon dos. Sûrement nos verres renversés à présent. Il retire mon pantalon brutalement. Je pousse un long gémissement.

\- Mauvais garçon ou pas, Je te fais bien bander pourtant... dit-il en voyant mon érection bien dure.

Sa phrase me glace le sang. Jamais j'aurais cru entendre une phrase aussi abrupte sortir de sa bouche. Je l'ai peut-être trop énervé en me moquant de son côté non violent. Je me redresse sur mes coudes puis il passe son bras autour de mon cou. Il m'aide à me redresser et m'embrasse a pleine bouche.

J'en profite pour deboucler sa ceinture puis déboutonner son jean. Il a une main contre ma nuque et l'autre dans mon dos. Je glisse la main dans son caleçon et attrape son sexe entre les doigts. Je rompts le baiser et accroche son regard. "Ne soit pas un mauvais garçon Clint."

\- Qui veux-tu que je sois? Me demande t'il.

\- Sois toi-même. Chuchote ai-je avant que Clint pose à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa main est toujours palqué sur ma nuque. L'autre glisse doucement sur mon dos. Il descends ses lèvres doucement sur ma gorge puis descends sur ma clavicule.

Il me fait allonger sur la table avec délicatesse cette fois-ci. Je lâche son sexe et me pose sur la table. Il se plaque contre moi. Et m'embrasse encore. "Je t'aime Pietro" Chuchote t'il avant de desceller nos lèvres. Je suis troublé par ses mots, je n'arrivais ce pas à croire ce qu'il me dit, Clint, lui continu à me déposer des baisers sur mes pectoraux. Il me parseme le buste de doux baiser. Il passe ses doigts sous l'élastique de mon boxer puis le glisse le long de mes jambes. Il continue à me parsemer de baiser. Il m'embrasse l'aine puis le pubis. Je tressaillis lorsqu'il plaque ses lèvres sur mon sexe.

Il enroule mon gland de sa langue, mon corps se cambre aussitôt au contact. Je me redresse sur les coudes puis passe ma main sur ses cheveux court. Mon coeur bat la chamade. Ses lèvres m'entoure le sexe, je gémis fortement lorsqu'il commence un doux va et vient.

Il passe ses bras sous mes jambes et les relève doucement. Je suis tout excité, c'est la première fois que tremble seulement de baiser intense. J'aime sa douceur et sa délicatesse. Je me crispe légèrement lorsqu'il passe son doigts entre mes fesses mais de part sa douceur, je me détends aussitôt.

Il accélère ses mouvements de va et vient de sa bouche et entre de plus en loin en moi. Il attrape mon sexe entre ses doigts puis relève sa tête. Il continue le doux massage, puis retire délicatement son doigts enfouis en moi. Il se plaque contre mon buste. "Dis-le moi si je vais trop loin..."

\- Fais moi l'amour Clint.

Il m'embrasse aussitôt. Il attrape à nouveau mon sexe entre ses doigts et le masturbe doucement. Il le lâche ensuite pour attraper et guider la sienne. J'essaye de me détendre au maximum. De son autre main, il me caresse le buste. Il fini par arriver à entrer en moi. Je gémis longuement. Il attrape mon sexe à nouveau et le masturbe doucement tout en s'enfonçant en moi. Il fait de petits mouvement de va et vient en moi. Je me redresse à nouveau sur les coudes il m'excite de trop. J'accompagne Clint dans nos mouvements de va et vient. Clint s'excite lui aussi en accélérant les mouvement.

Il aggripe mes cuisses et ses mouvements sont plus abruptes. Mes joues sont rouges et j'ai tellement chaud. Il attrape mes bras et le tire vers lui ses mains passe sous mon dos. Il me soulève presque et accélère encore ses mouvements. Je m'accroche à son cou. Il devient plus agressif, mais ce n'est pas dérangeant.

Ses doigts me serrent les hanches. Je sents presque ses ongles entrer dans ma chaire. Il s'arrête soudainement, se retire et me fait pivoter. Mon buste se retrouve plaqué contre la table humide. Il me pénètre violemment. Je gémis longuement. " Clint... " Mes jambes touchent le sol mais elles tremblent tellement qu'elles me servent à rien, Clint me pénètre fortement. Il a plaqué sa main gauche sur ma hanche et la droite agrippe mon épaule. Moi je m'accroche à la table. Ses mouvements sont rapide et secs. Le voilà mon villain garçon. "Clint... Oui..."

\- Oh putain... Pietro...

J'ai chaud, j'ai froid. Je tremble, mon coeur ne m'obéit plus et est désordonné dans ses battements. À chaque fois qu'il percute ma protate, j'ai peur que mes jambes ne supporte plus mon poid. "Pietrooooo." Murmure t'il.

Je sents un liquide chaud entrer en moi et le son roc de mon archer gémissant en murmurant mon prénom. Je sents sa main gauche remonter sur mon dos puis caresser mes cheveux. Il me dépose un baiser dans le cou. Je frissonne encore. J'attrape sa tête et tourne mon visage pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il caresse encore mes cheveux puis glisse sa main sur tout mon dos. Il se retire. Je me retourne sur le dos et remonte plus haut sur la table, Clint s'est écroulé sur la chaise. Nos regards se croisent. Et on chope un fou rire. Allez savoir pourquoi... Le bonheur doit faire rire apparemment. On reste un moment là. Lui sur sa chaise, les jambes tendues, le cul à moitié posé sur l'assise, ses bras pendues dans le vide. Moi affalé sur la table, les jambes totalement dans le vide. "Je peux avoir mon verre maintenant ?" Demande Clint.

\- Euh... Si tu veux lécher la table vas y. Lance ai-je.

\- Si je dois lécher quelques chose ce sera pas la table crois-moi. Me repond cet obsédé. Je ris à plein poumon. "Pourquoi tu ris?"

\- Tu me fais rire. Dis-je seulement.

\- Quoi... T'as pas envie d'une bonne glace bien fraîche. Me sort'il.

\- Mais... Oui... Fais moi croire que c'est à ça que tu pensais. Lui dis-je en me redressant sur les coudes. Il me fait un clin d'oeil. Je descends de la table et vais versla salle de bain de fortune. J'entends que clint fini par se lever. Je sais pas trop ce qu'il fait, mais il en fait un boucant.

J'ouvre la porte et tout ce je vois c'est Clint une pointe de flèche dans la main posée sur une boîte de gratin dauphinois et une de ses bottes en guise de marteau, le tout vêtu juste d'un caleçon et des chaussettes. "Il va se tuer." Me dis -je.

Je file aussitôt et ouvre tout les tiroirs, il doit bien y avoir un ouvre-boîte quelques part. En moins d'une seconde et six tiroirs ouvert je trouve mon sésame et le brandit sous son nez. Il se stoppe face à l'ustensile, sa botte dans la main.

\- Ah... Mais je savais pas qu'on avait ça! Me sort t'il étonné.

\- C'est un ouvre boîte... C'est vachement pratique... En tout cas mieux qu'une pointe de flèche et d'une botte en guise de marteau.

\- On se débrouille comme on peut. Se défend Clint.

\- Utilise quand même l'ouvre boîte. Je mets la table.

Je commence déjà par nettoyer la table. La vodka à commencé à sécher, la table colle. Je mets la table, m'assois et regard Clint toujours dans la même tenue, faire réchauffer le gratin. Je souris face à cet image.

Il me rejoint et remplit nos assiettes. Il se verse tout de même un verre de vodka et m'en verse un également. "Pour la digestion." Ajoute t'il avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

On mange tout le deux. Je le félicite de cette nourriture , il joue les cuistos. "Je suis un chef en cuisine."

\- Oui, enfin pas ouverture de boîte. Me moque ai-je

\- M'embête pas. Dit-il en riant. Je ris et continu à manger.

Nos assiettes finis on trinque puis nous buvons nos vodka. "Au pieu maintenant." Dit-il en se levant.

\- Oui, maître. Dis-je seulement en me levant.

Il me met une tape sur les fesses, je sursaute et pouffe de rire. Je me glisse dans les draps de son lit. "Ah ouais t'es comme ça toi, tu t'incruste dans mon lit." Me sort il.

\- Oui. Dis-je seulement.

Il rit et se glisse à mes côtés. Il caresse mon visage et pose son front contre le mien. "Trêve de plaisanterie." Me dit il sérieusement.

J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade que veut-il dire par trêve de plaisanterie. J'étais qu'un plan cul pour lui? Clint baisse les yeux, se mord la lèvre pour les relève a nouveau. "J'ai pas voulu profiter de toi, Pietro. C'est pour ça que quand on est rentré, je me suis éloigné..." Il regrette? Mon coeur se brise, il sourit puis reprend. "Bon, OK, j'ai pas pu résister... Mais si je l'ai fais..." Mon coeur bat à tout rompre j'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire. "C'est parce que je t'aimais... Je te ferais jamais mal Pietro. Je t'aime depuis un moment déjà..." Mon coeur s'emballe, je m'agrippe à lui et plonge mon visage dans son cou. Il caresse mes cheveux. "Hey... Tout va bien... Je te lâche pas Pietro..." J'ai tellement eut peur que ce n'était juste qu'un plan cul que j'ai du mal à réaliser ce qu'il me dit. "Je suis là, Pietro... Je t'aime et je lâches pas." Mon coeur se calme petit à petit.

\- Je t'aime clint... marmonne ai-je le cœur ne battant pas encore à rythme régulier. Clint caresse encore mes cheveux, je m'appaise doucement puis m'endors.


End file.
